Pokemon: The Late Adventures of Ally
by Pikachurocks343
Summary: Allyssa Marin, a 16 year old girl, has never left on a Pokemon journey. One day, she's allowed to get a Pokemon! Her parents still don't trust her, which frustrates her enough to make her sneak out to travel. Another fateful day, weeks later, she meets N in Nimbasa City. Quickly becoming friends, and liking him, what will Ally uncover on her journey? What secrets will be shared?
1. 1: My Partner in Crime

**Chapter 1: My Partner for Life**

It was a sunny day in the Unova region today, or at least in Nuvema Town. Nuvema Town wasn't much of a town as it was usually very quiet and has few residents living there. Nuvema Town is famous for housing the Unova League's champion, Black, Aspertia City's gym leader and school teacher Cheren, and Professor Juniper's assistant Bianca, along with Professor Juniper herself. Why are these three kids so special? To start, Black, a boy with raven dark, spiky tipped hair and a red hat that can't be mistaken for another, saved Pokemon and trainers from Team Plasma, and defeated the Unova League, earning his name in the Hall of Fame. His best friends, Bianca and Cheren, helped out on his journey, also earning their names in history. Cheren works as the Aspertia City gym leader and school teacher; he's been doing this since he was 14! Bianca still resides in Nuvema Town, but she works as Professor Juniper's trustworthy assistant. These two won't be leaving Unova soon it seems, or even their home town, but it's unknown where Black is. Last his mom was notified, Black was traveling in the Hoenn region, but that was about a year ago. He's been too busy with journeying and protecting Pokemon from criminal organizations to talk, or maybe he's been captured! No, that wouldn't happen; if it did, it'd probably be all over PokeNews by now.

There used to be a fourth friend in this group. Her name is Allyssa Marin. Allyssa Marin, a 16 year old, was kept in from journeying with her friends four years ago because of overprotective parents. They deny to give her a full reason; it's always the same old, "You'll get hurt!" or, "You're too young; their parents just don't care and can't see the bad of the world!" Allyssa has always wanted to journey out and get away from them. She doesn't realize that soon it may happen…and her parents will still be wary about it.

* * *

><p>"ALLYSSA, WAKE UP! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" The angry-sounding scream of her mother made her jolt awake, falling out of her cloud-soft bed to meet face first with a rough, carpeted floor.<p>

"Ouch. Okay Mom, I'm coming! Give me a minute or two!" Allyssa pushed her fallen obsidian strands out of her face, gathered her strength to get up, and stood. She stretched, pulling her arms above and behind her, lunging her way to the staircase, muscles refusing to cooperate. She looked back at the bed, her crumpled up red blanket halfway off along with a white pillow. Does she dare to go back to sleep? No, her mom would be furious if she did. Allyssa trudged down the steps cautiously, gripping the rail as if she were to be pushed off any moment now. She reached the bottom step, greeted by the lifeless living room. The TV was still on, playing some strange soap opera in front of an invisible man on the leather brown sofa. Slowly, Allyssa turned left, where there was a doorway with no door leading into the kitchen, and made her way to where her parents were. Her parents stood next to the oven, nothing inside it to show cooking. "What is it Mom?" Allyssa curiously asked.

Those cinnamon eyes her mom glared with, that Allyssa had received, dulled into her skull. "Your father and I have come to an agreement of some sorts. You're only getting this because you haven't shut your mouth about it for the past sixteen years!" What does she mean? What has Allyssa been complaining about her whole life?

"You'll get your _gift_," her father said, lingering and spitting out the word _gift_, "as long as you agree to the conditions of it. If not, this was a once in a lifetime chance and you won't be allowed to get it again. Understand?"

Allyssa unblinkingly stared at her father's icy eyes, watching as he moved his chocolate hair up. "Okay, I understand. I don't understand, though, what this gift is supposed to be." Allyssa was genuinely unsure about it.

Allyssa's mom let out a frustrated sigh, putting a hand on top of her raven hair. "God, Allyssa, you're so clueless! We've decided to let you…have a…Pokemon." Her mom wasn't very happy, but Allyssa was on the verge of exploding into confetti right now. A Pokemon? Her first Pokemon! Yes, finally! Allyssa wanted to jump and scream and just go totally crazy, but then her parents would probably think twice.

"T-thank you, Mom, Dad! Well, what are the conditions then?" Allyssa felt like she was on cloud nine, just about to faint from overexcitement.

Her father spoke next, "One, you are NOT to go out on a journey. With this monster, you'll only stay home. Let it out when it needs to get air, because it'll surely get bored of being in your dark and boring room."

Her mother spoke, "Two, this creature will be your responsibility, not ours. You're feeding it, bathing it, buying food and water for it with your money from your job; you get paid enough working at the PokeMart to do that."

They continued in this order, first dad then mom. "Three, no battles, ever! Even if it's outside with one of your friends, I don't want to hear any kind of battling going on! If it gets hurt, it's your responsibility, and we aren't letting you leave to go heal it because of your misbehavior!"

"Finally, I don't want to see that thing roaming around the house, even if it's not doing anything. It stays in your room. Also, if you want to bring it outside for air, it better be in a Pokeball when you take it out. I'll puke at the site of a Pokemon, and it'll go straight back to Professor Juniper if you dare break any of these rules. Do you understand? Will you be able to follow these rules, or are you still too young to take care of something for once?"

Allyssa hardly thought any of these rules were fair. Of course, she could see taking care of it and partly battling, because she knew her parents would never let her leave unless they're with her and she's going to work, but it's worth it if it means obtaining a Pokemon. "I understand Mom. I'll obey these rules and suffer the consequences if I disobey you." She wanted to run out the door now to get her new companion.

"Sheesh, don't try sounding like an obedient, sophisticated child. Now, go get your Pokemon from Juniper's lab. You have an hour to get home, because you can show your friends if they're around. No going to Accumula, no dilly-dallying. If nobody is home, you come straight back, and remember to keep that creature in its ball!" She glared as if she would pounce, and Allyssa nodded in agreement.

Allyssa dashed out of the kitchen, ran upstairs two steps at a time, and frantically searched for her wallet. Just in case she needed an ID, as most big offers like this do. She tore open the top drawer of her dresser next to her bed, searched under her neatly folded shirts for a wallet, and grabbed it. She tucked it into her front right jeans pocket, ran back downstairs, and opened the door. As she stepped outside, she buzzed with joy. Closing the door carefully, Allyssa started walking towards the lab, which was a bit near the entrance to the path to Accumula Town. Pidove were singing overhead, flying in a pack together, forming somewhat a circle. _There's the door to the lab, just grab the knob and open, grab and open,_ Allyssa thought, nervous about what she'll see. Are there Pokemon roaming around? What will it look like? Is Professor Juniper even there? She breathed in deeply through her nose, and exhaled slowly out her mouth. _Calm down, you'll be fine Ally. You'll be fine,_ she repeated to herself.

Allyssa took the knob and turned. She opened the door and walked in cautiously. She heard beeping noises coming from some machine, and looked around the big lab as she closed the door behind her. This lab was nothing like she ever imagined! There was a big square machine straight ahead of her, which possessed the beeping sounds, with a blue screen and squiggly lines. To her left of view of it, there was a round machine with three Pokeballs inside of it, neatly placed in a line. A desk with stacks of books lies in front of the Pokeball machine. There are two bookshelves to the right of the square machine, a green cabinet facing the machines, and another desk with more books and a picture frame on it. _This is so amazing! Where's Profes- _

"Why hello! You must be Allyssa! I've been expecting you; your mother came by earlier to talk about giving you a Pokemon." A tall woman with brown hair in a strange bun-looking style, white skin, two very large red earrings, big cyan eyes, a green skirt and a lab coat with a white tank top underneath suddenly appeared by the picture on the wall. She had a notebook and a pen in her left hand, lots of papers stuffed into the notebook. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you? Don't worry, I won't use a Bite attack on you! I'm Professor Juniper," she responded to Allyssa's face of shock, laughing out the Bite attack part, and extended her hand to Allyssa.

"I-it's okay, I get scared easily sometimes. I'm Allyssa, but you can call me Ally," Allyssa replied, taking Professor Juniper's hand in hers and giving a brief shake. Allyssa didn't really like her full name, Allyssa Yosette Marin, but she always found Ally a cute nickname and prefers it than Allyssa.

"Well Ally, let's not hold you back any longer from the excitement of a first Pokemon! I'm not very surprised you're getting one just now; your mother seems like a protective woman and has her fears. You're not the only one to get a late start in the journey!" _Yay,_ Allyssa thought, _that's a relief knowing I'm not the only one with stubborn parents._ "Follow me over to this machine," Professor Juniper said, showing Allyssa the way to the round machine with the three Pokeballs in it. Professor Juniper took each Pokeball one by one, releasing the Pokemon on the inside.

First was an otter-looking creature with a white head, blue body, and a shell on its chest. It stretched, yawning out "Osha-wohht."

The second one was a green snake-looking Pokemon, with fierce eyes the shade of the forest. It smiled and said, "Snivy-sni!"

Finally was an orange pig with a partially black head and black ears, its coiled up tail bouncing in delight. "Te-te!" it joyfully sang.

"Ally, these are the three Pokemon you get to choose from. This one," she indicated to the otter, "is named Oshawott. She may seem tired right now, but Oshawott can be very happy and likes food. Also, Oshawott gets very hyped up during battles, and is very loving!"

"Osha! Oshawott!" Oshawott said, waving at Allyssa.

"This next one," towering over the snake, "is Snivy. He's very dedicated to battles and determined about winning. Snivy is a great companion and will stay by your side through thick and thin; well, they all will, but Snivy thinks he's the best at it. Snivy is very obedient."

"Snivy!" Snivy put his paw in a salute pose, looking Allyssa straight in the eye. That made her a bit uncomfortable, but she admired the way Snivy was proud.

"Finally, this little abundance of joy," Professor Juniper was crouching by the pig, "is named Tepig. He's very cheerful and loves dancing around! Tepig likes to cheer people up when they're sad, and always has some new dance in store for you!"

Tepig looked up at Allyssa, happiness practically beaming from him. _Adorable!_ Allyssa thought.

Professor Juniper got back up and was behind the Pokemon. "In respective order, they are the water, grass, and fire type Pokemon. Now it's time for the big decision. Which one will you choose?"

Allyssa looked at the three creatures. "Give me a minute here," she said, thoughtfully gazing at the Pokemon in front of her. If she could, she'd take them all! Snivy sounds like a tough fighter, and would be useful against the Elite Four if she goes against them one day. Oshawott, however, seems like she'd be a loyal friend, too, and how funny Oshawott is when she yawns! Tepig is so adorable, though, and very merry! This is a tough decision, that's for sure. Allyssa thought about it for what seemed like forever, when only five minutes have passed; in all reality, that's probably a long time for choosing a starter Pokemon. Allyssa finally decided, and joined eyes with Professor Juniper. "I want Oshawott," she declared.

Oshawott started jumping around gleefully, then hugged Allyssa's leg. "Aw, she likes you already!" Juniper said, taking Oshawott's Pokeball from the machine. The professor also grabbed some pocket sized red device. "Here is Oshawott's Pokeball, and your Pokedex! The Pokedex records the information of Pokemon you encounter, and is very useful on your journey." Professor Juniper handed Allyssa the two items.

"Wait, journey?" Allyssa asked, shocked. "My parents said I can't go on a journey, though."

"Can't go on a journey? That's nonsense! I'm sure they may be overprotective, but they'll come around and tell you to leave home. They probably didn't want to ruin your surprise; trust me, this has happened a lot." Professor Juniper tried to assure her.

_But you haven't really met my parents,_ Allyssa sadly thought. However, she kept a smile on her face, jolly at receiving a Pokemon. Getting the Pokemon is better than nothing!

"Also, here's a supply of Pokemon food that should last a week until needing to buy more at the Pokemart, and five Potion. You also get five Pokeballs to capture more friends with! Do you need a demonstration of how to use a Pokeball?" Professor Juniper handed Allyssa the bag of supplies.

"No, but thank you, I've already learned how to use a Pokeball from my friends."

"Alright, then. Ally! Your journey is about to begin here! Be prepared for the mysteries and questions of the world will unfold once you leave this town! Your new Oshawott will be by your side through everything, and take good care of her! Go and see the wondrous region of Unova, and all the Pokemon inhabited throughout it!" Professor Juniper was literally gleaming with joy, a smile stretched wide across her face.

"Thank you for everything, Professor! I better get going now, I only have thirty minutes until I should be home," Allyssa exclaimed, glancing at the clock to her right. She's been here for thirty minutes? Allyssa waved goodbye to Professor Juniper, shuffled the paper bag of supplies into the crook of her right armpit and elbow, and led Oshawott outside the lab.

Oshawott happily hummed tunes along the way to Bianca's house; besides that, she seemed quiet. Allyssa wanted to hurry and show Bianca her Pokemon before heading home, where she'll surely be scolded for being out longer than thirty minutes even though she had an hour. Cheren most likely isn't in town because of his gym leader and teacher work in Aspertia, and who knows where Black is. Scurrying up to the large wooden brown door, Allyssa knocked three times. A loud "Coming!" was heard through the barrier. The door opened, revealing a girl with short blonde hair, dark red glasses, pale skin, a white undershirt and green pants. The girl had a bright smile, which stretched wide across her face at realization of Allyssa.

"Ally! Oh my gosh!" Bianca cheered, tackling Allyssa with a powerful bear hug. Sometimes Bianca is like a Pokemon using Wrap when she hugs! "Ally, I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since I went to Undella two weeks ago for the Ocean Awareness recycling project! Oh my gosh! Come in, come in! We need to catch up!" Allyssa was lost for words because the air was literally knocked out of her. As Bianca led Allyssa and Oshawott in, she never even noticed Oshawott until they were all seated on the couch by the television.

Bianca gave Allyssa an aqua mug with black tea in it. Allyssa took a sip then set it on the table next to her bag of supplies. "So Bianca, I've got some big news to tell you! I only have-"

"Who is this? You have an Oshawott! When? How? Your parents actually let you get a Pokemon!" Bianca had a look of surprise, staring at Oshawott, who was sitting on the couch next to Allyssa. Oshawott was staring up at Bianca as if she were flying and shooting lasers right now.

Allyssa produced a short laugh. "Well, I just got her today. Why my parents decided to let me, I have no clue. They gave me lots of rules about it, though, and I only have twenty-four minutes now until I should get home." She pat Oshawott on the head, sad that she'll have to encapsulate Oshawott in a Pokeball every time she brings her outside. Allyssa thought that rule was stupid; well, most of the rules are.

Bianca got up and patted Oshawott, practically baby talking to her. "Who's a cutie pie? You are! Who's gonna grow up big and strong? You are! Who's the best Pokemon ever? You are! Oh my gosh Ally, we should battle sometime soon! I've started raising an Eevee that Professor Juniper had found abandoned in a cave one day, and once they're both strong enough maybe Eevee and Oshawott can battle!"

"Maybe not soon. My parents said if I battle with Oshawott, I can't go straight to the Pokemon Center to treat it. Another stupid rule about how I can't leave unless they're with me and they're walking me to work, blah blah, my responsibility, blah blah."

"Aw, that sucks! Hopefully they'll let you out one day to journey. I know of some people who have Pokemon but never leave, but you've always wanted to travel!"

"Yeah. I guess it's just a dream I'll never get to achieve." Allyssa sighed. "Well, thanks for the conversation Bianca! It's been nice talking, but I need to head home now." Allyssa got up and spread her arms for a hug; who knows when she'll talk to a friend again? Bianca was really her only girl friend that she could talk about girl stuff to, and they've been best friends forever. Allyssa was surprised at how Bianca didn't bombard her with questions and rage about never seeing her; well, Bianca is sweet and understanding, it'd be unusual for her to start raging.

Bianca got up, a few tears falling down her face. "Ally, I hope we can talk again soon! Come over again!" Bianca hugged Allyssa tight, then after about ten seconds the best friends let go. Oshawott took Bianca's hand, and gestured for a hug, too. Bianca giggled, crouching down to hug Oshawott. After getting back up, she walked Allyssa out, helping carry her back of supplies. Allyssa took the bag back into her arm, watching not to step on Oshawott as she went down the small steps of the doorway.

"I'll try to talk to you soon!" Allyssa promised Bianca, fighting back tears of her own. Waiting until the door shut, Allyssa started walking home. Many scenarios played in her mind, her parents being angry, yelling at her for being late though she still had ten minutes left, or Allyssa forgetting to put Oshawott into her Pokeball and her mom sending Oshawott to Juniper. Allyssa glanced down at Oshawott, who was skipping alongside her and seemingly humming again. _You're so adorable, only if my mom could agree! _Allyssa thought sadly.

Once Allyssa was just ten steps from the door, she stopped to pull the Pokeball from the bag. It was still full size, not tiny as it usually goes once you press the button. Oshawott stopped to look up at Allyssa, staring into her eyes with happiness.

"I'm sorry Oshawott, you need to go in the Pokeball now. Every time we want to go outside, you need to be in the ball, and if my mom comes up to the room you need to hide. I'm so sorry you had to have me for an owner, with strict rules and horrible parents, but I swear to you I will never let you get severely injured. I'll be with you no matter what, and I hope you'll be with me forever, too. We might never get to travel the Unova region, but it'll be fun just having you around. Ready to go inside?" Allyssa lectured to Oshawott, holding down the Pokeball. Oshawott glanced at the ball first, then met Allyssa's eyes with understanding. Smiling, Oshawott tapped the Pokeball and entered it, a white light enveloping her and sucking her into the Pokeball.

Allyssa looked at the Pokeball, almost seeing Oshawott's face. She smiled, whispering to nobody in particular, "I know you'll be my partner for life, and I'll be yours, too." Allyssa put the Pokeball in the bag on top of everything, put a "no emotion" expression on, walked up to the door, and opened it slowly.

This was just the start of her new friendship, and new life. Just the stare from her mother turning around from the TV was enough to make knots in Allyssa's stomach, but she confidently walked in, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>**AN** First story, first chapter! Reviews are welcome, I just got interested again into writing, so any advice about it will be accepted! Sorry if some parts feel a bit rushed or not explained well, I'm still working on that.<p> 


	2. 2: The Getaway

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

"Well, look who's finally back." A seemingly calm voice came from the living room ahead.

"Sorry I look so long, Mom. I went to see Bianca. I still came home in time," Allyssa replied in an equal tone. She didn't want her mom to get angry. "Where's Dad at?"

Allyssa's mom didn't look at her once, head still in the direction of the TV screen. "He went to Accumula to get groceries. I stayed here in case you got home late. Dinner is at six tonight. Go upstairs, you don't have any chores to do today." Still with no sign of aggravation, her mom spoke in a calm tone. Allyssa hurried up the stairs, going straight to her room and shutting the door. She emptied out the contents of the paper bag on her bed.

The utility belt for the pokeballs was a plain black. It could either be clipped on and tightened or used as a belt for jeans. Allyssa attached the five empty, small pokeballs, while Oshawott's was by the pillow. She then placed the belt on her dresser top. There was also a Pokedex, a case for badges of the Unova region, five potions, and seven cans of Pokemon food. A round, blue bowl was on top of the cans. Allyssa sorted everything out, putting the blue dish on the floor by her closet door, the cans next to it, the Pokedex and case with her utility belt, and the potions on her desk by her bed. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, The Bane Chronicles, _and _Sinnoh's Tales_were sitting on the desk. Allyssa thought about how she needed to finish the first two before getting more books. She loved reading, but she only had one complete series, which was _The Adventures of Red. _Allyssa had kept her books in her bookcases in the closet, and had many Pokemon tales in it. Her parents got her into reading at a young age, about eight, thinking she'd get her mind off of Pokemon, but the school library had many Pokemon books in it, along with Pokemon Education channels on TV. Allyssa never understood why her parents hated Pokemon so much, or why they wanted her to forget about it.

She never got an allowance either, but she got a job last year at the Pokemart to earn her own cash. She usually used half of it to buy books and the rest to save in her secret stash in her dresser. Scenes from her childhood kept popping into her head.

Allyssa broke out of her thoughts, realizing she was sitting down in the desk chair. She got up, sitting down on her bed and throwing the paper bag in the trash can. Allyssa took Oshawott's pokeball, pressing the button in the middle to enlarge it. "Come out, Oshawott!" She cheerfully exclaimed, sending the ball up. It opened with a white light coming out, and a shape began to form on the floor. Oshawott appeared; the ball closed and went straight back to her hand. Oshawott looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Osha? Osha-wott!" Oshawott turned around and jumped into Allyssa's lap. Allyssa was caught off-guard and fell backwards, laughing. She picked up Oshawott and held her in the air.

"You're so energetic! And adorable!" She let Oshawott down, hugging her. Oshawott hugged back, her tiny arms holding Allyssa. "What do you wanna do? We can't really go outside right now. Dinner is at six, so we've got six hours until then. Do you like manga?" Oshawott gave her a confused look at the word _manga_, so Allyssa got up to open her closet door. Three medium sized bookcases greeted her, all filled with books except for the third's bottom shelf. Allyssa grabbed a Pokemon manga and sat back down. "This is a manga. It's basically a book that tells a story with pictures and conversation bubbles. This one is the story about Red; he's known as the toughest Pokemon trainer ever! He's a big legend, but apparently nobody has seen him for years. Maybe he's training a new team of Pokemon, or at least that's what I believe. Here, wanna read it?"

Oshawott gladly took the book, going to the first page of the story. She just stared, concentrating on reading, and laughing a few times, too. Allyssa went to her desk to grab _Harry Potter_ off her desk, and started reading where she left off.

Allyssa and Oshawott just did this; reading their books for the next couple of hours, getting lost into the many worlds of reading.

* * *

><p>"Allyssa! Dinner!" Allyssa's dad's voice came up to her room from downstairs.<p>

Allyssa closed her book, finishing the last sentence as she did. _Finally finished one book,_ she thought. "Sorry, Oshawott, I have to go downstairs now. Here, let me set up your dinner." Oshawott nodded, putting her book in the bookcase as Allyssa grabbed a can of Pokemon food. Taking off the top swiftly, she poured the contents into the bowl. Little brown food in the shape of cylinders filled the blue bowl. Allyssa took a water bottle she hadn't drank from yet off her desk, as she forgot she had gotten it earlier, and gave it to Oshawott in case she got thirsty. Oshawott took it and went over to her food, sniffed it, then ate it hungrily. Allyssa smiled, then remembered how hungry she was. "I'll be back as soon as I can, just don't come downstairs! Mom would get rid of you then kill me afterwards."

Allyssa left the room, closing the door quietly. She walked down the stairs, the scent of dinner wafting into her nose. It smelled like her mom's spaghetti and meatballs. Allyssa walked into the dining room, with its dark brown wooden chairs and sandy-colored square table. There were two chairs at each side for when family came to visit every now and then. Allyssa took her seat, which already had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on it. A glass of water was next to it. Allyssa picked up her fork, eating slowly. Her parents sat across from her, and her dad had a newspaper next to his plate. "Look at this, Margaret, a group of people on a ship were said to have been carrying strange devices in the shape of Pokeballs, but black."

Allyssa's mom looked at him. "For all we know they were just delivering something for a company. Maybe some new kind of Pokeball."

"That's true. It also says witnesses didn't recognize them as any Team Plasma members, but since they've disbanded it's not very likely they were. Someone had asked before they got off the ship, and one of the men said it was for a sculpturing contest. The group left quickly and hasn't been seen since."

Allyssa thought about Team Plasma, the evil Pokemon snatching team that her friend Black had taken down. They disbanded once, when he first left on his journey. Two years later, they got back together in new outfits, still with their goal of "liberating" Pokemon. In all reality, the leader, Ghetsis, wanted Pokemon for himself so he could rule Unova with no one to challenge him. His foster son, N, thought he was truly saving Pokemon from their trainers, but since he was raised around abused Pokemon, that's why he followed what his father said. N has an ability to talk to Pokemon, and his father took advantage of it. N left after Black defeated him the first time, leaving on his Reshiram to travel the many regions, and hasn't been seen in Unova since. A few Team Plasma members have changed their ways, following N and helping Pokemon the true way rather than stealing them. Black returned to Unova when he heard of Team Plasma's return, fighting them alongside a boy whose sister's Purrloin was taken by the group. That's also when Allyssa, and the rest of her friends, had found out Black went by that name now; his birth name is Hilbert, but since he took down Team Plasma and traveled in other regions, he wanted to have a nickname to go by during his journeys. Black's newest goal is to find the legendary Red and challenge him, win or lose.

Allyssa snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed her mother looking at her. Allyssa didn't realize she had her fork in her mouth, not chewing on the spaghetti attached to it. She quickly chewed and swallowed it, laughing a little at the embarrassing moment. Her mom rolled her eyes, continuing her dinner. "Tomorrow's your payday at work, correct? Friday? Well, me and your father think you should give us your payment to thank us for the Pokemon."

Allyssa nearly choked on her water, swallowing quickly. "Give you all my money? That's not fair! I earned it! Why do I need to pay you as a thanks for the Pokemon? Isn't it enough that I'll follow the rules you set up?"

Her mom set down her fork, while her dad just watched Allyssa, nodding his head to whatever her mom said. "Rules aren't a 'thanks.' They're something you're bound to follow and should already have agreed to. The payment is as a thanks, and for us to, oh, you know, use to buy life supplies. Such as food, water, pay for this house, and use to buy cameras so we know when you go out when we aren't home. You should already have money anyways, enough to buy that thing food and care for it. Why is it unfair? Sweetie, _life_ is unfair."

"But, it's not even your money! It's mine that I work hard for! I shouldn't have to give it to you! Don't you and dad have paying jobs? Or, don't even try telling me, that's a lie like everything else you tell me!"

Now her dad joined in. "'Work hard for?' All you do is work the register! Stock up supplies! Help customers! The Pokemart isn't even that busy most days! That's why there's a small staff, because only stupid trainers who don't know how to stay inside go there for magic bottles, or whatever those things are called! And yes, we do have paying jobs. How do we pay for you to live? For us to be in this home?"

"And what do you mean, we lie about everything we tell you?" Her mom had a furious glare in her light brown eyes. "What have we lied to you about? We're your parents, we wouldn't lie!"

Now it was Allyssa's turn to get angry. She raised her voice, not exactly shouting but enough to get a point across. "That Pokemon are creatures of destruction? That Pokemon are evil and if I got near them I'd be possessed? That you love me? That keeping me indoors all my life would keep me from getting hurt? No, it won't! I'm already hurt on the inside because of how you only cared about yourselves since I was in third grade! At the end of middle school, you decided to home school me instead of going to finish school so I wouldn't 'find anything out!' You just let me do anything I wanted as long as it was inside. No getting to socialize with friends, no getting fresh air, no imagination! You thought keeping me inside would keep me from the Pokemon world; well, it was YOUR idea to put a TV in my room, which has lots of channels all about Pokemon! 'The Professor Oak Show!' 'The Pokedex Unfolded!' 'Ash's Journeys!' 'Gotta Catch 'em All: A Trainer Speaks!' 'Pokemon Planet!' And many, _many_ more! Pokemon don't destroy, they love trainers that care for them! I bet if I were a Pokemon, I'd run away from you, because you'd be horrible trainers! Why do you hate Pokemon so much? Why? You never told me a legit reason to keep me away from them, never a legit reason for why you hate them, never a legit reason for not letting me journey with my friends! If Pokemon are so scary, why do they have trainers? Why do they fight for their trainers and stand by their side so willingly? Why can't you just tell me the reason for your hate?" Allyssa shouted the last part, unable to control herself.

The room was silent, Allyssa's parents staring at her with their frozen and sandy eyes. Allyssa's mom opened her mouth to reply, but instead of staying to listen, Allyssa got up and started walking out of the room. "Now, where do you think you're going? Just for that outburst, you're cleaning all the dishes tonight, vacuuming the living ro-"

"I don't care, I'm going to my room. Don't even try to talk to me or get me to come out, because I won't answer you." Allyssa walked out of the room, waves of anger practically coming off of her. She didn't look back, but heard her dad yell her name out. Allyssa ignored it, passing through the living room, running up the stairs, and slamming the door to her room. Oshawott jumped up, scared, but relaxed once she realized it was just Allyssa. Oshawott was sitting on the floor reading the third _The Adventures of Red_ manga, but put down the book when she saw Allyssa jump onto the bed.

Allyssa started sobbing into her pillow, wishing none of that had happened. However, it felt good to finally get those thoughts out to her parents, and she hoped they'd think long and hard about it. She sat up, wiping her still-coming tears, and hugged Oshawott, who had a look of sadness on her face. "Oh, Oshawott, I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I'm okay, don't worry. I cry out of frustration a lot, especially lately. I just...wish they would listen to me." Allyssa thought about what she desired most, and that was to go on a Pokemon journey. She imagined herself and Oshawott, traveling through the forests of Unova, huddling together in a cave for a night, laughing, battling, and having fun being herself. Them standing together on a hill overlooking the sea, wind flowing through her long, black hair, as Oshawott danced around. Allyssa desperately wanted to leave home, to let Oshawott and herself experience the thrills of the Pokemon world, going through thick and thin together, maybe even making new friends.

Allyssa stopped crying; she looked at the time to realize about eight minutes have passed. Oshawott was still tight in her arms, hugging back as much as she could. Letting go to wipe off her face of dying tears, Allyssa opened her closet door. She looked at the other half that didn't have bookcases, which had other things such as plush toys, shirts hanging up, and a backpack Allyssa used to use for school. It was a big enough backpack to hold lots of textbooks in, and it's very durable, yet not so big it'll look like a giant turtle shell on her back. Allyssa stared at it for a few seconds, then something popped into her head.

"Oshawott, get a good night's rest tonight. Tomorrow morning, very early, we're leaving this place. We're going on a journey, and nobody can stop us."

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 a.m. as Allyssa quickly got ready to go. Her parents normally don't wake up until 6:30 a.m., and walk her to her job at 6:50 a.m. to make sure she doesn't dare chat with friends before going. Allyssa brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in ten minutes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans along with the utility belt, her black shoes with blue laces, her favorite black jacket that's fuzzy inside, a dark blue shirt with a Pikachu on it that says "Pika!" underneath, and her favorite dark purple gloves that are open for the finger tips, but have a top that can be buttoned closed or put over the fingers. Allyssa isn't a big fan of bright colors, so most of her clothes are dark colors besides a few that relatives have gotten her. She braided her hair quickly, tying the end of it swiftly; it was going to be a windy day today, and Allyssa didn't want her hair getting in her face.<p>

Allyssa took her backpack, which she packed the previous night. She opened the black bag, making sure she didn't forget anything, and decided to put in a plush toy she's had since she was six, which was a soft, white bear with a green and red scarf. Zipping the backpack shut, she did a checklist in her head of items. Her red blanket, check. A sleeping bag, check. The Pokemon food and bowl, check. The five potions, check. Her wallet and money in her pocket, check. Knife to cut fruit off trees or for any other conveniences, check. iPod and headphones, check. One set of clothes for sleeping, check. Four sets of clothes for the day, check. Allyssa would just wash them when she gets the chance. Her brush, check. The backpack didn't even look that full, maybe about halfway. Luckily, it had many pockets, so she had sorted everything into their own pockets.

She had Oshawott's Pokeball at the front of the belt, its tiny form leading the empty five Pokeballs. Oshawott was actually sitting on the bed, watching Allyssa as she made sure everything was in order and her parents weren't awake yet. Allyssa checked her white watch, which she had gotten for her birthday two years ago, and the time was 4:55 a.m.; with the thought, _Time to go,_ in her head, Allyssa picked up Oshawott and let her sit on her shoulder. Allyssa couldn't go down the stairs because they creak too much, and she can't lock the door as she closed it from outside, which closing it would still cause too much noise, anyway. Allyssa had planned out her escape last night, and that was to jump out her window. Even though it was a two-story home, it wasn't very tall for the look of it; the roof was just high.

Allyssa went over to her window, unlocked the latch, and slid it up carefully. A breeze came in, hitting her in the face gently. Allyssa and Oshawott breathed in the fresh air, both glad about the weather. Allyssa very carefully climbed out, sitting on the ledge. She found footholds beneath her, putting her feet in the cracks, closing the window. She couldn't tell how many feet up they were (Allyssa isn't very good with calculations anyway), and thanked the times when her, Bianca, and Black had tree climbing contests when they were younger. She went down as far as she could, which was about two feet, then knew she had to jump. "Oshawott, hang on, okay?" Oshawott nodded, Allyssa taking her into her right arm. Holding onto Oshawott tightly, she jumped, putting her left arm quickly around Oshawott. Allyssa had the urge to scream, but held it in, knowing it could wake up her parents or someone else. The ground came quicker than she thought, and Allyssa used what she had always done jumping down from trees. She landed on her feet, then as the force made her stumble down she rolled, somersaulting a few feet until she steadied herself enough to stand. Oshawott was laughing quietly, trying to hold in her delight at the fun of jumping out of a window. Allyssa held in laughter, too. She had just jumped out her window, and escaped home!

Putting Oshawott back on her shoulder, she started running. Running, running, just running, not out of breath at all. Allyssa has a lot of stamina that has come in handy in P.E. before. Not paying attention to anything but the grass and bushes ahead, she kept running until Accumula Town came into view, slowing down until she was walking. The night was calm, a deep, black, starry night sky outlining the tall trees, the grass cracking under her feet and flowing with the wind. Allyssa took a moment to breathe, take in the fresh scents of pine and, well, oxygen.

The first phase of her journey, escaping home, has been complete. Now the next phase, before it truly begins, is to tell her boss that she won't be in for work for a long time. Luckily, the Pokemart opens at 5 a.m. every day, and the boss is the one who opens it. Allyssa was happy; she's finally going to live out her dream of being a Pokemon trainer, and journeying across Unova like her friends did. Although it'd be more fun being able to compete with her friends, she's just ecstatic enough that she's actually going to capture Pokemon, train them, battle with them, and travel with them.

With Oshawott smiling on her shoulder, Allyssa confidently walked into Accumula, her freedom starting here.


End file.
